World After Death/Issue 22
Tyler watched from the library window of the school as some of this new group's members we're gathered around a large pick up truck, packing it with supplies. "I'm gonna go see what they're up to." He said to his younger sister, who was sitting at a table just a few feet away along with Caitlin. "You probably shouldn't," Caitlin said. "Why not?" Tyler questioned. "Because I doubt they want a new guy of all people snooping around." "I'm not snooping around, I'm just gonna go see what's up." Tyler headed for the main door. "Tyler, Caitlin's right you should just-" Tyler was out the door before Sidney could finish her sentence, she groaned with annoyance. "He's so damn stubborn." "He's an ass too." Caitlin said. "I know he can seem like one sometimes but he's really a good guy. He just cares so much about me." "Nice guys can be asses too. Devin use to be really nice to me..." "Who's Devin?" "Oh, um no one." "You can tell me, maybe I can-" "He's someone from my past that'd rather forget about, okay?" "Alright sorry. I just want to get to know you people. You seem nice." "Thanks, you too. I'm just not sure about your brother." ---- Tyler approched the group outside, he was greeted by Mike. "What can I do for you, Tyler?" "Nothing, I just wanted to see what was going on." "Our supply runners met some new people yesterday, we're sending out a team to meet them at their camp, Evergreen." "Evergreen?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh, nothing. Had a friend that lived there before the turn." "Think he might be there?" "Nah, the guy was with me when it all started, he...didn't make it." "Sorry to hear it." "Don't worry about it. So why are you guys just accepting a random offer from some random group?" "Well they offered us a trade deal, that would cut down on us having to do supply runs meaning less people get hurt." "What if they have other intentions?" "What do you mean?" "Well, who knows what if they're like the group I was with for example?" "We're sending out a good strong group, if they get a bad vibe then we'll decline the offer. And never deal with them again." "As long as my sister is safe, I don't care. I'm just saying don't be so trusting of them." "We aren't, we're going in there on neutral ground. And your sister is going to be safe, you're going to have start trusting us, son." "I'm doing my best, but I have more than enough reasons to be distrustful of people." "I know you do. Just know none of us have the intention of hurting you or your sister." "I appreciate that, Mike I really do. I just hope it stays that way." ---- In one of the schools trailers, Aaron was checking his pistol, Emily sitting on the bed across from him. "So I guess you're going to that place?" "Yup," he responded. "Who else is going?" "Vince, Robert, Lindsey and Steven." "Pretty small team." "We don't want to look like we're going to take the place over, Emily." "That's true I guess. Can I come?" "What? No." "C'mon, Aaron, please?" "I said no, Emily I'll be back soon, goodbye." Aaron tried to walk out the trailer door, but Emily blocked his path. "Aaron, I'm tired of sitting around here, I'm happy to help and all, but washing clothes, cooking and cleaning gets a big boring after awhile." "You've been on a run before and you almost got killed, it's not happening again." "It won't just give me a chance here, Aaron. Besides all I got on that run was a little cut on my arm, you always make thing seem bigger than they really are." Aaron pondered her words maybe she was right, maybe he is too protective of her, maybe it's holding her back. "I don't know, Emily. If something happened to you I don't what'd I do." "I know you're scared, I am too, but just have a bit of faith in me. I won't screw this up I promise." Aaron sighed. "Fine, go get your things and meet as at the truck, quickly." Emily hugged Aaron. "Thank you." Aaron joined the others at the main gate. "There you are. Ready to go?" Robert asked. "Not yet, Emily is coming too." "Whoa, really?" Lindsey asked. "Yup. Why is it that much of a surprise?" Lindsey laughed. "It is a bit. I think this will be a good thing for her, though." "I hope you're right." Trevor and Shelby approched along with Rachel who was holding Shelby's hand. "Just wanted to send you guys off," Trevor said. "Thanks. Jorge still pissed?" Robert asked. "Of course he is, but you know Jorge he'll get over it soon." "Thanks for watching Rachel for me, guys," Vince said. "It's our pleasure, Vince," Shelby responded. Rachel looked at Vince. "Please be careful, dad." "I will, dear. You never have to tell me that." Emily approched the group, decked out in her gear. "Alright I'm ready, let's go." ---- The group was now on the road, heading for this new place Evergreen. "What do you think will be there?" Steven asked. "Who knows? man, could go either way I'm excited and worried at the same time," Robert said. "Their leader, Chris Marshall seemed like a nice enough guy a strong leader for sure," Vince said. "Hopefully that's a good sign," Robert responded. "I'm surprised Rachel didn't beg you to let her go, Vince." Lindsey said. "Oh she did, I just told her she can't, she's gotten a lot stronger over the past three months, but she's not ready for something like this." "I agree with you, good call." Lindsey responded. Aaron got lost in his thoughts, he was somewhat regretting allowing his sister to come with him. What if she got hurt? He could never live with himself. "Goddamn it," he said under his breath. "What's wrong?" Emily asked. "Nothing, don't worry about it." "If something is bothering you I should worry about it." "Nothing is wrong, Emily." "Alright, alright." ---- Alicia stood on the main wall, M4 in hand doing her usual mundane job of keeping watch. It never got more exciting then the occasional biter or two, she stood with another man named Larry. "You really think these people will show up?" He asked. "I don't know, Larry. I just want to get out of here first chance I get I'm taking it." "If you wanna leave so bad, why not just go?" "Because I can't." "Why? Marshall said anyone can leave if they want to." "Larry, you're new here so I'll go easy on you. Chris Marshall is a lot of things and one of those is a lair. Everyone knows it, even his lap dogs, Cicero and Desmond." "Alright, so maybe he is a lair a lot of leaders are. I just don't get why you hate him so much." "I'd rather not go in to detail, but believe me I have my reasons." Just then a large silver came into view of the main gate. "Must be them," Larry said. "Yep, go get Marshall I'll greet the newcomers." Alicia climbed down the wall and was greeted by a young woman with long brown hair, she wore a bright yellow jacket. "These those new people I keep hearing about?" "Hey, Hannah and yeah it is I have to greet them. Can you take my spot on the wall?" "Sure." "Thanks," Alicia handed Hannah the rifle as the group stepped out of the truck. She put on a fake smile. "Hello, folks. You're the people we met the other day?" "That's right," one man said, he was tall, Caucasian had a big beard and a deep voice. "Well, welcome to Evergreen. I'm Alicia. Chris Marshall should be here soon." "He already is," a loud voice boomed from behind. It was the leader Chris along with his men Cicero, Desmond and Larry, he opened the gate. "Come on in folks." Robert raised his eyebrow. "Just like that, not gonna ask for our weapons or anything?" "No need friend, looks like you packed light we don't mind handguns just don't go waving 'em around. Cool?" The new group walked in several other members of the community eyed them clearly surprised. "Don't mind the stares. It's been awhile since we've had a group of your size roll through. Now don't mean to sound rude, but I don't remember seeing all of you the other day. Except the Hispanic guy there Vinne right?" Chris extended his hand. Vince took his hand. "It's Vince actually." "Ah right my mistake. So who are the rest of you?" "My name is Robert. This is Lindsey, Steven, Aaron and his sister Emily." "Very nice to meet you all. You met Alicia here already, This is Cicero and Desmond." Desmond simply nodded at the group. Cicero got a big grin on his face, his eyes fixed on Lindsey. "Always nice to have new people. Especially you, uh Lindsey right?" "Uh, yeah," Lindsey said awkwardly. Robert gave Cicero an angry stare and stepped closer to Lindsey. Chris chuckled. "You'll have to excuse Cicero, he always was a ladies man. Anyway follow me I'll give you the grand tour. There's not too much to see honestly this isn't the best set up, but we get by the best we can." Chris put his arm around the Hispanic girl, Alicia. She clearly looked uncomfortable, but didn't any thing something that confused Vince. "I have to say this set up ain't too bad, Chris I kinda like it guess I'm a sucker for these old school neighborhoods," Steven said. "Appreciate it, but as our group grows larger this place gets smaller pretty soon we're hoping to find a better place, something bigger more fortified." "How did you get this place anyway wasn't the Guard here?" "They were gone when we arrived similar to other places I guess, left behind some gear helped us get started." "And you're the leader?" Robert questioned. "I am, my father was originally he passed away shortly after we came here. Before he died he told me to keep this place going, I was a police officer before had a bit of experience as a leader I was honestly the only person for the job, it's stressful keeping things under control here, but I do the best I can." A young man approched the group, Vince recognized him from the other day Chris' brother. "Ah, yes everyone this is my little brother, James. Been grooming him to take charge some day. Ain't that right, brother?" "Yes sir." "That's what I like to hear, the boy is well disciplined. Come with us James we're showing the new people around." "So what makes you think your brother will be able to lead?" Lindsey asked. "Now I know he may not look like a leader, but believe me this boy has surprised me a lot, he's stronger than he looks. He's still not ready yet, but he will be one day." Lindsey got close to Robert. "This guy is very optimistic," she whispered to him. "I noticed, keep an eye on him," he responded. ---- Chris lead them to a rather large pool house. "This is about as close to a mayor's office I get. Come on in." The group walked inside it was surprisingly spacious. There was an old man in a fancy shirt and tie, wearing a green coat over that. He had long white hair, and was sweeping the floor. "Oh, hello Mister, Marshall," he said in a weak, cracked voice. "Good afternoon, Ernie." "New people, sir?" "Yep, looking to work out a trade deal. How about you take a break Ernie?" "But I'll be done in just a few minutes sir just-" "It's not a big deal, Ernie. Just go get yourself something to eat, need to keep your strength up." "Uh, okay. Whatever you say sir," Ernie clumsily gathered his cleaning supplies and went out the front door. Giving an awkward wave goodbye to the new group. Steven chuckled. "Well, he's a character." "Yeah, don't mind him, we found him about a month ago sleeping in some old car, he could barely stand. "I'll admit I'm not a fan of accepting weaker people, but I had to make an acceptation for him. He's been a big help around here." Chris sat down at his desk, Cicero, Desmond and Larry stood behind the group at the main door. "Alicia, dear you can go back to the gate, thanks for accompanying me," Chris said with a smile. Alicia rolled her eyes and went out the front door. Chris leaned back in his chair and took a shot the the whiskey on his desk, then cleared his throat. "So I'm going to cut to the chase here, I like your set up, it's a lot better than Evergreen." "What how do you-" Robert began to question. Chris cut him off. "You think us meeting your supply runners was by chance? We knew about your high school for awhile now." "What the fuck?" Robert said angrily. Aaron pulled his sister closer to him and had his hand ready to pull his gun. "Now, calm down, Robert. We wanted to have a formal talk here." "You spying on us doesn't help that," Aaron responded. "It was for our safety, we wanted to make sure we weren't dealing with cannibals or some shit. It's a fucked up world out there, y'know." "Whatever, let's just hear your offer," Vince said trying to keep calm. "Very well. I give you Evergreen, you give me the high school." "Excuse me?" "It's a good trade really. This place is a good size for your group, but I have an ever growing community it needs something bigger." "Well sorry to be so blunt, but not happening," Robert said. "I don't think you understand, Robert. I need that place." "We fought for that place, we lost good people. You're just going to have to find a different place," Vince said. Chris nodded at his men, Vince reached for his holstered pistol, but was stopped by the feeling of cold steel pressed against his neck. "Take it easy, Paco," Cicero said. Desmond and Larry held their rifles to the others. "What the fuck is this you asshole, let us go!" Lindsey yelled. "Give me the school," Chris responded. "Go fuck yourself," Robert said. Chris sighed. "Guess we're doing this the hard way." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Michael Hood *Trevor *Shelby *Aaron *Emily *Steven *Caitlin *Tyler Barns *Sidney Barns *Chris Marshall *James Marshall *Cicero *Desmond *Alicia *Larry *Hannah *Ernie *Several unnamed Evergreen residents Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Larry. *First appearance of Hannah. *First appearance of Ernie. Previous Issue: Issue 21 Next Issue: Issue 23 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost